


ambience

by markhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I guess????, I literally don't know why I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck/pseuds/markhyuck
Summary: Donghyuck's phone vibrates, and he pulls it out to read a short text. "Where are you?""Down the street we ate together for the first time.""Hang on," comes Jaemin's reply. "I'll be right there."Donghyuck smiles, pocketing his phone again.





	ambience

**Author's Note:**

> _inspired by haechan's take on we go up, "the ambience is the most important." (nct recording diary #4)_

The night is rowdy, and louder than usual. Donghyuck thinks about all the times he's walked here in the daytime, when it's just another district bustling with activity. But when dusk approaches and the bars open one by one, that's where the reality of this street begins.

The sky is completely dark, its stars obscured by street lights and flashing neon signs. All that's left is the dull moon that hovers over everything like a bored sentry, waiting for its duty to be over and to be replaced by its rageful counterpart. The tinge of red on the clouds looks almost sorrowful, but he smiles.

A bump on his shoulder. Donghyuck doesn't look over. There are careless people anywhere.

Someone steps on the heel of his shoe. So many careless people today.

A smack on the side of his head, and he swivels around with wide eyes, half expecting to see another fan overstepping her boundaries while trying to get his attention—but Jaemin's smiling face comes into view, and he relaxes, a smile slipping onto his face as well without any tangible reason. Perhaps it's just Jaemin's presence, always so bright, but on this still night, so warm.

"What are you doing out here, Duckie?"

Donghyuck's pace doesn't falter, and Jaemin falls into step with him easily, like he always has. "Walking."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere."

Jaemin considers this for a moment, staring blankly ahead for a while, before turning worried eyes on him. "Are you okay?"

"Very. I'm in a good mood today, Jaeminnie."

Donghyuck's not as loud and enthusiastic as he usually is, and Jaemin feels like prying more, yet somehow, Donghyuck's eye haven't lost their happy sheen. Jaemin can't find a shred of worry in him, so he trusts his own intuition, that Donghyuck isn't hiding anything—he actually is alright. "What's up, then?"

"Just... feeling at peace with the world."

Jaemin smiles at that. There's rarely a moment when Donghyuck is as still as he is now. Quiet, but still smiling like the low winter sun—a soft, warm glow that is the most cherished. On normal days, he's like blazing heat, a scorching presence that fuels everything around him. Jaemin takes a step closer, slipping his hand into Donghyuck's. Their fingers intertwine naturally, and it's nice. Donghyuck feels so detached from his surroundings, tuning out the crowded street just to focus on his thoughts, swirling like a pensieve in his head—they run aplenty, but he can't hold on to one; it slips through his fingers like liquid and gas. It's beautiful that way. Now, the thoughts that surface are of Jaemin: his kind eyes, his wide, contagious smile, the way he dotes on everyone around him. His fingers are slender and press against Donghyuck's with a little too much pressure, but having any other hand in his wouldn't feel right.

A surge of appreciation rushes through him, and he squeezes Jaemin's hand. "Thank you."

He almost expects a "what for?" in return, but Jaemin just shoots him a small, contemplative glance, a content smile that mirrors Donghyuck's own gracing his lips. It's different from the hesitant smile that Jaemin usually employs, it's different from the wide, happy one that Donghyuck is the most familiar with, when he makes Jaemin happy with his small gifts of plushies and other soft trinkets, it's different from the amused one Jaemin gives him when he's played a prank or made a sarcastic remark.

It's like Jaemin knows exactly what Donghyuck is feeling, a contentment otherwise inexpressible in words of any language he knows except the one of friendship and something more. Something unique to the both of them only.

Before he knows it, Jaemin has him pulled into a corner of the street, away from any prying eyes as they kiss and kiss and kiss. Jaemin has his mouth pressed against Donghyuck's, and it's slow and sweet but it's as heated as the ones they share after they resolve a fight. In it is the promise of friendship, the tenderness of affection and the burning desire of need. Jaemin has his hands fisted into Donghyuck's shirt, gripping onto his waist while Donghyuck tangles his fingers into his boyfriend's hair.

Their lips slot together for what feels like an eternity, before they both pull away, breathless, still endlessly appreciative of each other, but it's with renewed light in their eyes that their fingers find each others' again. Wordlessly, Jaemin tugs him homewards, and Donghyuck picks himself up and off the wall, smoothing down his mussed hair.

"Let's go home, Duckie, you're shivering."

Donghyuck just smiles, tucking himself into Jaemin's side. "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> by no means satisfied with this work but this will have to do for now for the starving jaemhyuck community
> 
> username change from jeonjungkooks to markhyuck (i know, my usernames are so original) to celebrate my change of fandom. and dream is the superior unit!
> 
> i've been thinking so much about renjun's eyes recently, i might just write an entire fic on how piercing his gaze is.


End file.
